


You know you love me

by Squirrels_have_hands



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Platonic Cuddling, Pure, Queerplatonic relationship, idk how something so light came out of my sinner mind, qpr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_have_hands/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: Just some chill platonic cuddles. Katt style!





	You know you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao i'm sorry, this is the 3rd cuddling fic i've wrote

"Woo!" Matt zoomed down the stairs with copious amounts of pillows and blankets "Calm down!" Keith called out, fearing his friend getting hurt, Matt came to an abrupt stop in front of Keith, using his feet to dig into the blanket "you're no fun" he left a little peck on Keith's nose. "Hey, I'm looking out for my safety and yours" He pushed Matt's face away and turned to the coffee table to put down several bowls of snacks. "Shut up it's just couch cuddling" Matt chuckled. Keith's face went red at the reminder. "I don't know why this is so important to you anyway" he muttered out. "Because Keith! you've never had cuddles and I insist on providing" Matt hugged the other from behind, pressing his face into Keith's hair with a smile. "fine.." Keith reached a hand back to push Matt away, but he wasn't budging. So Keith waddled his way to the couch, Matt still latched on. They finally found a comfortable position and turned on the TV. putting on Tangled for the hundredth time.  


"See, isn't this nice?" Matt asked his friend, who was dozing off "It's okay... your chest is really soft. nice pillow" Keith emphasized by rubbing the side of his head against Matt. "What can I say?? I'm known for my sweet rack" Keith's eyes shot open and he lifted up "Oh my god I hate you!" he lightly hit Matt's shoulder, which caused a little laugh to erupt from both of them "You know you love me" Matt batted his eyes, "Suuure" Keith laughed. Eventually Keith fell asleep on Matt, so he grabbed a blanket and wrapped them both up with it. Kissing Keith's head softly before drifting off himself


End file.
